1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tamper resistant and evident covers for medical equipment, specifically IV needle assemblies used universally throughout the medical equipment industry.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different closure strategies, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,286,640, 5,513,695, 7,678,101 and 8,091,727.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,640 a hinged tamper proof cover can be seen having a pair of hemispherical body members hinged together along adjacent sidewall edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,695 illustrates a tamper evident sleeve for IV needles that have a pair of elongated hinge covers with a hinge which is removable to access a needle by user engagement pull tab extending therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,101 is directed to a locking catheter connector and connector system.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,727 a snap over clam shell protective port cap is claimed having two halves hinged together with a puncture resistant lid portion so as to cover when applied onto the end of an injection port.